This application seeks to continue the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center CCOP Research Base for cancer prevention and control studies. The competing continuation grant is proposed from the team of investigators who have more than 20 years experience in a CCOP Research Base, in multi-institutional cancer control and clinical trials and in cancer prevention and control research. The specific aims of the Research Base are to conduct cancer prevention and control research in the community setting to reduce the burden of cancer on individuals at risk for cancer and to reduce the burden of cancer by improving the quality of life for individuals diagnosed with cancer and their caretakers. Since its inception in June 2000, this Research Base has submitted 17 projects for NCI review. Six of those are actively accruing protocols and 4 more were approved for protocol development. Three protocols are in development, the fourth was not developed due to drug supply issues. Three concepts are currently under review. In addition to these 17 projects, we also conducted a local pilot study and are an intergroup member on MDA 0109, an actively accruing study. Enrollment to these protocols has exceeded expectations, enrolling 107 subjects for a total of 68.5 credits during the initial funding cycle and increasing that to 351 subjects for 218 credits in an additional 13 months. CCOP/MBCCOP enrollments to 200 subjects for 102 credits. The Research Base is currently supported by the membership of 7 CCOPs, 5 MBCCOPs and 3 direct affiliates with an additional 3 under discussion. HLMCC proposes continuing the data management and quality control system that meets Federal regulatory requirements. The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center CCOP Research Base complies with DCP/NCI requirements regarding protocol review and monitoring and the terms of the cooperative agreement. We continue our commitment to the recruitment of women and minorities and will seek additional CCOP/MBCCOP affiliates to help us meet this goal. The combination of a strong scientific portfolio, the expertise and experience in the development and implementation of cancer prevention and control protocols in a multi-institutional setting and the strong indication of support from DCP/NCI funded CCOP/MBCCOPs encourages us to believe that we can be successful in meeting our goals.